


【香路】特殊对待

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 这次想表达的东西都写在里面。攻脸红这不香吗！！（看了G8要塞篇之后就很想写被路飞逗到脸红的山治。）
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【香路】特殊对待

很多人都体验过山治的特殊对待，尤其是对待女性和男性的温度差别明显，仅仅一句称呼也能听出语气之间的区别。  
“喂，乌索普。”  
硬梆梆的，三分冷漠七分嫌弃。  
“娜美小姐——罗宾小姐——”  
包含爱意，宛如棉花糖般甜蜜，尾音上扬。  
不过还有一种……  
“路飞。”  
时而急躁，时而带笑，时而无奈，时而宠溺，他无意识卸下伪装，语气随着被对方牵着鼻子走的感情而产生变化。  
刚开始山治以为撒娇也是船长命令的一种，既然路飞撒娇说再来一碗米饭，无论如何都会给他送上三碗，再后来，听多了那软软糯糯的撒娇，山治打从心底里觉得，还挺可爱的不是吗？

切菜的声音富有节奏，锅里的肉汤咕噜咕噜地往外冒泡泡，双指揉搓海盐使其更加细腻，路飞趴在桌台上，半张脸压着手臂，半张脸鼓起来，看上去像在生闷气。  
“山治——饭还没好吗？”  
他有气无力地喊道，下一秒被汤勺敲了脑袋，他不满抬头，对上那张俊脸。  
“每天都喊来喊去的，你不累吗？”  
“我喊你的名字有什么不对！”  
“不是名字的问题，”山治在西装外面套了条围裙，完全没有违和感，他扬了扬手中的汤勺，“再妨碍我做料理，我就亲自踢你出去。”  
那双大大的眼睛无辜地盯着他看，山治心头一窒，别过脸屏住呼吸，没想到路飞伸长脖子，脸蛋快要贴到山治鼻尖。  
“干、干什么啊？”  
“山治你一个人在厨房，不和我们一起玩，会不会觉得很寂寞？”  
“不会。”  
难道这家伙就是因为这样想才会一直待在这里吗？  
“山治你……”  
山治还在憋气，瞳孔颤抖，如果路飞再靠近一分，他想他会撕破仅剩的一点理智，揪住路飞的领子吻上去。  
“该不会想瞒着我偷吃？”  
山治一脚踩在桌子上，砰的一声，吓飞了停在船帆上的海鸟，他微微喘气，越来越大的黑影笼罩路飞，仿佛要在下一秒吃掉他。  
“给、我、出、去。”  
“去”字还没说完，路飞大笑着逃离现场，山治收回脚，拿开嘴边的香烟，低下头，刘海遮住他的眼睛，也遮去那份落寞。  
他有独自一人捣毁七节海上列车车厢的力量，也有可以为了船长献出自己人头的忠诚，唯独没有主动亲吻喜欢的人的勇气。

“要是轻柔地摸小动物的头，它会感到很开心。”  
三笨蛋坐在栏杆上一起钓鱼，天空是通透的蓝色，远处飘着几朵蓬松白云，乔巴在给另外两人科普动物的知识。说完，他望向那朵白云，联想到心爱的棉花糖，馋得他舔了舔嘴唇。  
路飞努起嘴想了一下，扔掉鱼竿掀起乔巴的帽子，不停地揉他的脑袋，乔巴嗷嗷叫表示抗议，三秒过后他枕着路飞的大腿发出呼噜噜的舒服声音。  
“真是好懂啊。”  
乌索普看到乔巴的反应，兴致勃勃地加入摸头小队，两人由互相揉乱对方的头发变成打闹，玩得不亦乐乎，差点把睡着的乔巴踹进海里去。  
“幼稚。”  
娜美嫌弃地看了他们一眼，她从来不参加这种奇奇怪怪的打闹，低头喝完最后一口红茶，身后的人立刻优雅地伸出手。  
“娜美小姐，请容许我帮你续杯。”  
“谢谢山治。”  
“是——”  
听见娜美唤他的名字，山治眼睛立刻变成爱心，连倒出来的红茶所冒出的热气都化成爱心形状。  
“娜美，你也来啊！”  
“娜美小姐才不会和你们玩！”山治大声反驳。  
“那就山治来！”  
路飞笑嘻嘻地伸长手臂抓住山治的肩膀，刷地来到他面前，一站稳就举起双手抓住他两边的头发揉啊揉，速度之快让山治反应不过来，保持着拿茶壶的姿势任他揉来揉去，嘴里的烟掉到草坪，弹了两下。  
他瞪大的眼里只有路飞这张放大的脸蛋，那因为恶作剧染上调皮气息的笑容刻入脑海，耳边是手指与金色发丝摩擦的声音。  
“路飞，你这混蛋……”  
他低下头，试图用半边刘海遮住现在的表情，可路飞还是看见了，肉眼可见的红色在脸上晕染开来，那个山治……居然脸红了！？  
路飞愣了一下，停止手里的动作，指间夹着的发丝或翘起或弯下，山治的发色是一种漂亮耀眼的颜色，抓在手里，像是捧起一池阳光。  
“怎么了？路飞你是不是气到山治说不出话来？”  
路飞挡住所有人的视线，他回头说了句才没有，再看向山治，已经没了刚才惊慌失措的表情，他皱起眉头，像路飞那样举起双手，毫不留情地用力揉乱路飞的头发。  
“唔，山治你小力一点。”  
“闭嘴，这叫双倍奉还！”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻。”  
“你还笑！！”  
看到他们一副要把对方撸秃的气势，娜美叹了口气，山治他应该不知道自己也被笨蛋病毒传染了吧。  
双方僵持了五分钟，山治烦躁地一脚踩在路飞脸上，弯腰凑到耳边悄悄说了一句话，对方少有地主动放弃，啪嗒啪嗒跑开了。  
他边松开领带边坐下来，脸上写满疲惫，布鲁克拿着刚才被山治扔飞的茶壶给自己倒了杯茶，悠哉游哉地喝起来。  
“山治先生，你刚才和路飞先生说了什么？”  
“很简单，”他点燃香烟，吸了一口吐出白烟，“冰箱里有便当，随便他吃。”  
“哟呵呵呵，据我所知，冰箱是上锁的，山治先生这招调虎离山用得真好。”  
山治挑挑眉，称赞布鲁克脑筋转得快，今天大海风平浪静，乌索普运气不错，连续几趟都钓到鱼，鱼尾拍打桶身发出响声，乔巴忙着把鱼儿运到玻璃水箱里。  
“不过更令我惊讶的是，偏心于女性的你，也和大家一样宠着路飞先生。”  
“说什么呢？”山治双指夹着香烟，不解地看向布鲁克。  
“当每个人面前都摆放着同样份量的肉，只有路飞先生的肉是双倍的，在别人看来可能是路飞吃得多，你就给得多，可以依我来看，你这是特殊对待呀。”  
香烟再一次掉到地面，山治沉默着捡起来，放到便携烟灰盒里，明明嘴里没有叼着烟，他却仰起头，缓缓吐出一口气。  
“这种事我早就知道了，越是在意，就越不受控制去做。”  
“毕竟路飞先生对于我们来说是独一无二的，会忍不住宠他，很正常。”布鲁克接下他的话。  
山治淡淡地看向那白森森的骨头，眨了一下眼：“不。”  
不一样的。  
他偶尔会冒出与大家不一样的自私想法，比如把路飞抱在怀里用下巴蹭头发，逗得他发笑。这样的宠，只敢想，不敢做。

今晚轮到他和路飞值夜航，喜欢站在高处的路飞自然选择坐在小狮子头上，山治怕他吹太多夜风感冒，赶他去瞭望室待着。虽然笨蛋不会感冒，但还是以防万一。  
他绕着船头船尾走了一圈又一圈，海风拂面，吹散他那头金发，缕缕白烟飘散在空中，他不时抬头看一眼瞭望室，那里还亮着灯，一圈白色光晕与星空中的月亮相衬。  
确认前后海面没有问题，他在凉风中搓了搓双臂，顺着绳子爬上瞭望室，正方形的入口冒出一颗金色脑袋，山治环视一周，最后视线锁定侧身趴在沙发上睡觉的路飞。  
“这家伙……真是说睡就睡啊。”  
山治粗鲁地抓起为值夜航的人准备的毛毯扔到路飞身上，自己坐到一旁翘起腿抽烟，没想到路飞被山治这么一砸就醒了，揉着眼起身。  
“我睡着了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我继续睡。”  
“喂！！”  
山治故作生气敲了一下他的脑门，路飞笑嘻嘻地摸着“受伤”的地方，和山治肩并肩坐好，身后是被玻璃窗框住的黑夜。  
“山治你冷吗？毛毯可以分你一半哦。”  
今晚的气温持续下降，瞭望室挡风不挡凉气，略微刺骨的凉气从脚底升上来，山治嘴硬说不冷，但身体诚实地打了个冷颤。  
“……”  
路飞抖开毛毯，手从山治身后穿过，快速地把另一半毛毯搭在他肩膀上。  
毛毯不大不小，勉强裹住两人，他们靠得更近。  
这让山治想起在黄金梅丽号上，天寒地冻在开放式的瞭望台里裹着被子缩成一团，那个时候船员很少，夜航只能安排一个人值班，现在人多了，基本上都是两人以上一同执行任务。  
“我今天才知道，山治被摸头是会害羞的。”  
“什么啊。”  
“哈哈，我还是第一次看见呢。”  
“笨蛋！那是因为……”  
他直视路飞，极力控制自己的表情，又来了，每次单独面对路飞，内心仿佛要被这直率的眼神给解剖，那些小心思全被挖出来。  
“因为……得看是谁做这件事。”  
“听不懂。”  
也对，和路飞拐弯抹角是没用的，这种直线球笨蛋是不会懂的。  
山治右手抓紧了左肩的毛毯，防止下滑，这么一拉毫无警惕的路飞就靠得更近了，半个身子贴上山治胸膛，这样方便了山治接下来要做的事情。  
他吻了上去。  
先是轻啄几下嘴唇，让路飞适应这种亲密接触，再进一步用舌头深入口腔，占据领地，湿滑的舌头互相交缠，第一次接吻的路飞感到不适应，条件反射往后仰躲开，结果被山治扣住后脑勺，吻得更深。  
一吻过后，山治细心地擦去他嘴角的水迹，两人的脸都红了几分。  
完了，他真的亲上去了，破开理智，遵循欲望，用亲吻代表他的喜欢。  
“路飞，我……是真心的，和对Lady们的喜欢不一样，是……”  
路飞突然伸手挡住他的脸，把磕磕绊绊的话堵回嘴里，路飞的掌心很烫，但是山治的脸更烫，两人僵持了一会儿，路飞才开口。  
“……不用说我也知道。”  
“你真的知道？”  
轮到山治惊讶了，他以为路飞和恋爱是完全不着边的，得由他来进行大篇幅的解释。  
“就是和喜欢肉的感觉不一样，和喜欢伙伴们的感觉也不一样的，是那种一看见山治心脏就跳到快要爆炸的感觉，对吧？”  
前面是肯定句，后面又小声地询问，路飞小心翼翼的表情被山治透过指缝看得一清二楚。  
山治点燃了一支烟，想要如往常一样，深深地吸一口稳定心神，最好连理智也恢复，然而无效，他回过身抱住路飞，用力再用力。  
“山治……我要窒息了……”  
“闭嘴，混蛋。”  
路飞觉得那颤巍巍的烟灰快要掉到他身上，烟雾萦绕，他听见贴着他耳朵的山治轻声说了一句话。  
“太好了。”

趁着阳光破开云雾，前方的海面变得清明，娜美站在船头观察天气状况，乔巴急急忙忙跑过来跟她汇报，说男生宿舍和厨房都没有山治和路飞的身影。  
“两个都不见了？”  
“先不说路飞，每天早起负责早餐的山治也不见了，这很可疑啊，该不会是值夜航的时候被敌人拐跑了吧？”娜美推测道，最后把注意力放到瞭望室，“乔巴，你去瞭望室看看吧。”  
乔巴三两下爬到上面，半个身子探进去，接着开心地大喊：“娜美，他们在这里——”  
娜美松了口气，也跟着爬了上去，越过乔巴的小脑袋，她看见金灿色的阳光落在两张恬静的睡脸上。  
乔巴扭头天真地问娜美：“我们以后是不是应该多准备一张毛毯，两个人不够用。”  
“不用，”娜美扶额，叹息似的回答，“先这样吧。”  
山治和路飞头靠着头，肩膀贴着肩膀，不约而同发出呼噜声，在伙伴们眼中他们只是单纯地睡在一起，没想到在温暖的毛毯深处，两人的手紧紧交握着。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这次想表达的东西都写在里面。  
> 攻脸红这不香吗！！（看了G8要塞篇之后就很想写被路飞逗到脸红的山治。）


End file.
